Angel
by Demelza
Summary: What if you dreamt your entire life? What if, you thought it was starting to come true? But what if it was really a nightmare?
1. Prologue

1 Title: Angel – Prologue  
  
Author: Demelza  
  
Email: demwatt@hyper.net.nz  
  
Disclaimer: Gargoyles is the property of Disney/Buena Vista. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are used here without permission. All new characters belong to Demelza.  
  
Author's Notes: My mind tends to keep me up late at nights, and when an idea hits… I have this tendancy to write it down. In doing so, this little gem popped up…. Key piece of advice when reading this fic, don't believe everything you read as being sound, and true.  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
"Just one more push!" The nurse shouted to Elisa as she screamed out in pain as the baby was coming, and fast. "You're nearly there… keep pushing…"  
  
Elisa looked at the woman, tears streaming down her face, she didn't want to push, she didn't want this to be happening, not now. "It hurts!" She screamed, tears flowing faster, the baby shouldn't have been coming… it was too soon.  
  
"Just one more push!"  
  
"No!" She screamed, trying to move her arms, but they were bound with leather straps to keep her from escaping, as were her ankles.  
  
A familiar touch caressed her shoulder, and she turned to him, his red hair, cool grey eyes looking back at her with tear filled eyes. He knew it wasn't time either. That it shouldn't have been happening. "Matt… I don't want this to be happening… pl-please make it stop…" she begged him, but he couldn't do anything, she knew.  
  
"Do you have to do this!?" Matt demanded the doctor's and nurses as Elisa let out another scream of pain, her breathing was deep and erratic, and she was refusing to push.  
  
The doctor looked at Matt, then nodded to one of the nurses, who injected something into Elisa's arm.  
  
"What the fuck was that!?" Matt demanded again, he got no answers, and so he turned back to Elisa. He wanted to touch her face, wipe away her tears, let her know it was going to be okay. But his hands were handcuffed to the metal bar on the bed.  
  
Elisa looked up at Matt, her breathing was shallowing, and she couldn't feel the pain anymore, "I love you…" she told him, swallowing, and as she felt the grip of the nurses hand on her arm, she turned away from him.  
  
"One last push," the nurse told her.  
  
Taking in a deep breath, Elisa pushed, and pushed hard… she screamed out loud as the sharpest and deepest feeling pain she had ever felt before came through her lower stomach, and uterus. But the painful feeling was dulled when the large mass exited her, and the sound of a infant's cry filled her ears. She blinked, trying to sit up and see the baby, but the doctor's and nurses worked quickly and soon the baby was wrapped and being taken out of the room. "Please, let me see her!" Elisa cried out, looking at the doctor who merely looked back at her before pulling the sheet down over her legs and, with the other nurse, left.  
  
She turned to Matt, eyes filled with tears, "Matt…" she breathed.  
  
He slid the chain of the handcuffs further along the bar, trying to touch her face, but couldn't, "I love you Elisa… I.. I'm just so sorry, that I did this to you…" he cried.  
  
"Are you kidding me?" she laughed, feeling her breathing growing increasingly more difficult as she spoke, "These last eleven months… th- they've been the best months of my life."  
  
"But I killed you…" Matt said, moving his hand along to hold hers in his. "I killed you, your chances of living… of being able to raise your child."  
  
"Th-there is a way…"  
  
Matt looked at her quizzically, "How?"  
  
"D-do you rem-remember the spell, Demona taught us… if this day ever came…"  
  
He nodded, "But I won't do it."  
  
Elisa swallowed more tears, "You have to save her. Send her to another world. Please Matt, save our daughter."  
  
Matt nodded, tears flowing from his eyes, "I love you baby, more than life itself… I want you to know that," he whispered, leaning over and placing a tender kiss on her lips. As he moved away, she looked up at him, a weak smile on her face. But it faded, and her eyes closed, and Matt could hear her last breath exit her lungs in a rasping tone.  
  
  
  
][ ][ ][ ][ 


	2. Chapter One

1 Title: Angel – Chapter One  
  
Author: Demelza  
  
Email: demwatt@hyper.net.nz  
  
Disclaimer: Gargoyles is the property of Disney/Buena Vista. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are used here without permission. All new characters belong to Demelza.  
  
Author's Notes: My mind tends to keep me up late at nights, and when an idea hits… I have this tendancy to write it down. In doing so, this little gem popped up…. Key piece of advice when reading this fic, don't believe everything you read as being sound, and true.  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
"Good morning Manhattan, it's another gorgeous Saturday morning, and for all those weekend lovers out there… this one's for you…. It's Sarah McLachlan, and… I Love You…"  
  
I have a smile  
  
stretched from ear to ear  
  
to see you walking down the road  
  
we meet at the lights  
  
I stare for a while  
  
the world around disappears  
  
just you and me  
  
on this island of hope  
  
a breath between us could be miles  
  
let me surround you  
  
my sea to your shore  
  
let me be the calm you seek  
  
oh and every time I'm close to you  
  
there's too much I can't say  
  
and you just walk away  
  
and I forgot  
  
to tell you  
  
I love you  
  
and the night's  
  
too long  
  
and cold here  
  
without you  
  
I grieve in my condition  
  
for I cannot find the strength to say I need you so  
  
oh and every time I'm close to you  
  
there's too much I can't say  
  
and you just walk away  
  
and I forgot  
  
to tell you  
  
I love you  
  
and the night's  
  
too long  
  
and cold here  
  
without you  
  
Matt lay on his back, looking up at the ceiling of his bedroom, Damn this place needs a new coat of paint, he thought, blinking once as he turned to the radio next to his bed, the song was still playing. The music was so hauntingly sad, yet so sweet and full of truth and promise. As the lyrics faded, and the song came to an end, he hit the snooze button on the radio before the radio show host started talking anymore.  
  
Stumbling to his feet, Matt straightened the sheets on the bed, and pulled back the black solar system patterned duvet cover. Before tidying the pillows, he removed his pyjama pants and stuffed them under the bottom pillow, then stacked the four of them neatly against the wall. Dressed only in his boxer's and a singlet, Matt went to his wardrobe and removed his work suit. Laying it out on the bed, he walked through to the hallway and then bathroom just next to his bedroom on the right. He turned on the shower and while he waited, he used the toilet. As he finished, he undressed and climbed into the now hot shower.  
  
He exited the shower close on fifteen minutes later. Mostly he just stood with his palms pressed against the wall, and the water just trailing down his head and back. Lost in his thoughts.  
  
Wrapping a towel around his waist, Matt cricked his neck and went through to his bedroom and got dressed.  
  
It was a half hour later before he arrived at work, opting for his jeans and a white short sleeved shirt, rather than his usual suit.  
  
"Wow, Matt!" Elisa whistled, as he took his seat at their back-to-back desks. "Who are we trying to impress?"  
  
Matt ignored her, and looked at the small pile of reports on his desk. There was at least three times this amount the night before, he thought. "Elisa, did you take some of the reports?"  
  
"Yeah, I thought you wouldn't mind."  
  
"Could you ask next time?" He snapped at her, rubbing his temple.  
  
Elisa mouthed, 'Wow', and apologised aloud to him, "I thought you'd like a hand. I know how much you love being out on the street."  
  
"Just, ask, next time, please?" He growled furthermore. But realising the tone he was using was uncalled for, he apologised.  
  
"Rough night?"  
  
He nodded, still rubbing his forehead, "You have no idea," he blinked, images and sounds of the 'life long' dream he had had the night before flashing in his mind. The first day he and Elisa had met, him handing her the remote control… "I'm going to go get a drink."  
  
"Sure," she nodded.  
  
Matt quickly stood from his desk, and had just begun heading in direction of the water cooler when the Captain hollered out to him. His entire body flinched, and he turned to Elisa, "Stay out of my dreams, would ya?" He growled, walking right past her and over to the captain, who was standing across the other side of the room.  
  
"What was that for?" She asked, nodding toward Elisa, "You two having problems?"  
  
"No, she was in this fucked up dream I had last night."  
  
"Oh. Well, control your attitude, you don't want to end up having to retrain a new partner to your personality quirks."  
  
Matt sighed, "You wanted me for something?"  
  
"Yeah, why were you late this morning? It's unlike you."  
  
"I over slept, bad dream…" he lied, well, not fully lied. "Can I go back to my reports now?"  
  
"Yes, of course," the captain nodded.  
  
Matt didn't even wait for a second round of discussion, and headed back to his desk, landing heavily in the chair as he looked at his partner.  
  
"You know Matt, it's not my fault if I'm in your dreams. It's your conscience, not mine," Elisa told him, not meeting his eyes.  
  
Matt didn't say anything back, and Elisa didn't say anything else. They just worked on their individual reports.  
  
An hour passed before anything else was said between the duo, and it was Matt who spoke first. "Have you ever had a dream, where, you're living out your entire life?"  
  
Elisa looked up at him, placing down the pencil she had been writing her report with, "Yeah," she nodded. "Why?"  
  
"I had one last night."  
  
"That'd be the one I was in?"  
  
"Yeah," he replied, "We were… you won't wanna know."  
  
She just looked at him, "It's okay, to tell me. It was only a dream, remember?"  
  
He nodded, and there was a few moments silence between them.  
  
"We were married."  
  
"Oh." Elisa swallowed.  
  
"I told you you wouldn't wanna here about it."  
  
"It's okay… go on."  
  
"Well, it was like, everything that happened yesterday, was the life continued in my dream… you and Goliath had decided to just be friends, after you and he decided it would be best if he chose a gargoyle mate, to help the clan live on, and grow. We were married, you were pregnant…" he swallowed, the painful memories of the dream, the realistic screams he had heard Elisa scream as she gave birth to their child, flashing in his mind. "Then I woke up."  
  
"Doesn't sound very life long… what else happened?" She asked.  
  
"They took the baby… the doctor and nurses, and, they left you there… to die," Matt sniffed, holding back the tears he didn't want to shed, "You died."  
  
A cold shiver went up Elisa's spine, and she wrapped her arms around her.  
  
Matt blinked, looking at her strangely.  
  
"What, what is it?"  
  
"You did that in my dream."  
  
She looked back at Matt, just as equally strangely, "De ja vu?"  
  
"Big time. This whole…" he looked down at the clothing he was wearing, then looked at Elisa, "How are things going with you and Goliath?"  
  
Elisa looked around her a little bit, trying to figure out what the hell was going on with her partner, "Fine."  
  
"What about the Gargoyles from Japan?"  
  
"They're good too."  
  
Matt let out a sigh, "This has all happened before."  
  
She shook her head, "I hardly think so. Matt, maybe you're just really tired. This same whole, de ja vu from dreams has happened to me a thousand times or more. It'll pass."  
  
"It's not all, exactly like my dreams… but little bits… things that are said, looks on faces… they flash in my mind, and I know they've happened before."  
  
"Matt, it was a dream."  
  
He stood up from his desk, looking around the squad room, "No… it was more than just a dream."  
  
Elisa laughed, standing up too, "Go home Matt, sleep it off."  
  
He turned his head to face her, "I might just… because if it's real… fuck."  
  
With that, Matt walked out of the squad room, Elisa just watching as he left. She didn't know what to say, what to think… it was all just too… freaky… for her to think about.  
  
"Where's Bluestone off to?" Captain Chavez asked from behind, startling Elisa making her almost jump out of her skin.  
  
She turned to face her, "To sleep it off."  
  
"The dream?"  
  
Elisa nodded, "Yeah."  
  
"You're okay to work this shift alone? I don't have any spare officers to team you with for this evening."  
  
"I'll be okay," Elisa replied, her mind instantly thinking the world, 'Gargoyles'. "He'll be back tomorrow…" she said, the Captain nodded and then walked away. 


End file.
